Witness Protection Program
by KitsunePower
Summary: After an incident occurs, Berry has to be moved into the Witness Protection Program, which sends her to the girls home. While she's there she makes new friends and enemies. But will her staying there put the girls in danger? Read to find out! 3 new story!
1. ProlougePre-Chapter

New story! I hope you guys like it! I've been working on this for awhlie now, and I'm actually going to finish this one! Well Red on and tell me what you think about it! Live Life and Love Kitsunes!

Prologue

Professor John Utonium is mostly known for being the famous professor of Townsville. Besides his day job, John secretly works for the W.P.P, Witness Protection Program, helping and relocating people who witnessed crimes and are in serious danger. That is currently where John was now; he was assigned an extremely important mission.

John Utonium is supposed to go pick up a girl who recently witnessed a series of events, performed by a man at the top of the most wanted list. She would have called the cops as she saw the events, but the man saw her and sent his men after her. John is to receive and relocate her while the cops work on getting the man behind bars.

Walking up to a moderately sized house, he rang the doorbell and waited. Moments later a lady, in her early thirties, answered the door. The woman had short light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She smiled, opening the door wide enough for him to come in, before showing him to the living room.

This woman was Mary Smith, the witness's mother. After hearing the news from her daughter, Mary imminently called them to protect her daughter from any potential harm. John sat on the couch, waiting quietly as Mary called her daughter down. While they waited for her to come down, Mary turned towards John and smiled,

"I'm so glad you were able to help us. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to my daughter. Are you sure that she'll be safe?" That was the typical question that was asked whenever he did this, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Don't worry ma'am; we'll make sure that she'll be safe until the men are behind bars." After a few more moments, footsteps were heard coming from the stairs. They both looked back as they saw a girl, around the age of 15 or 16; walk quietly down the stairs. She had long honey brown hair and light purple eyes.

"John, this is my daughter Berry. She's a little on the shy side when it comes to meeting people, but once she gets to know you she'll open up." Mary explained as she walked over and stood next to her daughter, John stood as well as and walked over to them. He stood a few feet in front of them.

"It's nice to meet you Berry, my name is John Utonium. I just want to assure you that everything is going to be fine, and my men are looking for him as we speak." Berry seemed to smile at that, although her eyes spoke other words.

Mary gave her daughter one last hug, before handing her bag to John and watching as they drove off. She knew what she did was right; it was all to protect her daughter. Even though she knew that she would miss her terribly, it was all to protect her daughter. After all, she was all Berry had left.

…

Berry sat in the backseat of the car, quietly looking out of the window as they drove out of her neighborhood. She knew that she would miss her mom, but if she stayed, not only would she be in danger but she might even be putting her mom in danger too. It wasn't just to protect her, but to also protect her mom.

In the driver's seat, John noticed the sad girl in the backseat. He'd dealt with many girls sad about leaving all of their family and friends. But this was the first one he'd have that was being hunted down by someone at the top of the Most Wanted List. It's one thing to be a witness to a small crime, but when it comes to the Most Wanted List, a list full of extremely dangerous people; it was a completely different story.

"Where will I be going?" although she said it quietly, John could still hear her clearly.

"We don't know yet, we will find out once we get back to headquarters." He replied softly.

"I'm not good with meeting new people…" She said, this time her voice was softer than before. John took a moment to register what she said before replying.

"It's okay; we'll find some people who are willing to take you in. You won't have to do much, it'll be just like the first day of school, and you get make new friends." Looking up in the mirror, John noticed as Berry sunk down into the seat.

"I don't take meeting knew people well, I'm usually too shy to make any friends…" It was almost too quiet to hear what the last part was, but was more preoccupied with the relocating matter. He didn't want her to be with a family that was too excited, or too loud, he needing a family that would take her in and protect her.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out once we get there…" John reassured her as they continued the rest of the way in silence.

_"__Either way I know that I'll end up meeting new people, there's just no way to avoid that. I just don't want to get put with a family that expects too much from me…hopefully I'll be with a nice family." _Berry thought as she continued to stare out the window and up at the clouds.

_"__When this is all over, I can return home and be with momma. I know that she misses me and that I know that I'll miss her, but this was to help protect us. If they found out where I live, who knows what they'll do to momma…"_ her thoughts were cut short as she heard John talking to someone. When she looked up she saw that he was at a gate, and was talking with the security guard at the gate control booth.

After waiting a few minutes, the large gate slide open and they drove through. Berry saw that they were pulling into a large parking garage at the base of the building. John got out and opened the door for Berry, who quietly got out and put her bag on her back. He motioned for her to follow him, as he walked over to an elevator.

Pulling out a white access card, he swiped it in front of a small monitor. It buzzed before the elevator opened and they stepped in, John smiled and looked down at Berry.

"Berry," she looked up at him as she heard the elevator door open "Welcome to the Witness Protection Program Headquarters."


	2. A New Look, A New Home

Haii eveyone! I'm back with the next chapter! :D I hope you enjoy it so Read, Live, and Love Kitsunes!

* * *

><p>John and Berry walked into the busy building, with Berry blindly following John as she looked around at the people in the building in awe. She's never been big on travel, so she's never seen a place as busy as this place was. Looking around, she saw all kinds of people doing different things.<p>

"Right this way" John held the door out for her, following her in once she made it through. Getting out of her awestruck moment, she looked over at John, her eyes still filled with amazement as they looked over everything and everyone.

"This is where you work?" John silently chucked, she looked as amazed as a kid in a candy store. Nodding, he led her over to a second panel, where a few steps were, leading to a level a few feet higher than the floor they were just on. They finally stopped walking when they made it to a large control panel.

Standing in front of the large panel was a lady, in her late thirties, with curly red hair and light blue eyes. She smiled warmly at two as she walked over to stand in front of them. Berry, being a little on the shy side, slowly stepped back behind John.

"Hello, my name is Sarah, and what's yours?" Berry slowly stepped from behind John and shyly smiled to the woman in front of her

"I'm Berry Smith" Sarah nodded, motioning for them to follow her

"Well Berry, I just want to let you know that during your short stay here, we will make sure that we help you out in any way possible." Sarah explained as they walked into another part of the building, this one was less busy than what it was out there.

This room was full of people as well, although the people here aren't moving around with papers, and talking to each other. The people in here are working on different things besides paperwork. Instead they have people sitting in chairs, while they styled and changed their hair. While others worked on changing their clothes.

"This is how we change your appearance so that you won't be recognized. After changing their appearance, we work on their relocation. But for now we just need to work on changing your look, is that okay with you?" Sarah asked as Berry sat down in one of the chairs where people got their hair done.

Berry looked over at John, who nodded, before looking back at Sarah and nodded. She called over two other girls, both in their late twenties, to come and do her hair. Although Berry went along with it, she didn't want to change her whole personality just like her look.

"No…don't cut my hair" Berry said out as she jumped away from the girl with the scissors about to cut her hair. They agreed not to cut her hair, and continued their work.

…

Berry was now standing in front of a mirror; she looked nothing like she was when she first came in here. Her hair was now black with her original honey brown hair at the edges. Her bangs were side swept.

She was also now wearing a new outfit, to match her new hair style. She's wearing a black off the shoulder shirt that ended at her elbows, also stopping above her belly button. She also had on black stockings running up to her frilled black skirt (somewhat like a small tutu), along with black leather lace up boots. The last thing adding to her outfit were fingerless, fishnet, gloves.

Berry looked completely different from what she looked like when she came here. She barley even recognized herself, although this was a good look for her. Although she was shy at first, this outfit really defined her real personality. She smiled and looked over at John smiling; he hasn't left her side since he picked her up, not including when she changed.

"How do I look?" She asked, softly smiling at new look. John smiled, her outfit reminded her of one of his daughters, Buttercup, while her shyness reminds him of his other daughter, Bubbles.

"You look completely different, in a good way that is" She smiled as Sara walked over and led them back over to the front entrance, standing outside of the elevator.

"The only part left in this process is relocation, which we've already found someone willing to take you in." Berry smiled, although she wasn't sure if she wanted to meet new people alone.

"They have three daughters your age, and the parents are really nice. I'm sure that you'll enjoy your time with the Utonium family." Those last two words seemed to echo through her head, she knew that last name, but she couldn't place it in her head.

John took Berry back to the car and drove out of the building area. Although looking back at Berry, past her emotionless face, her eyes were filling with curiosity with small bits of nervousness, excitement, along with a small hint of fear. He realized that she didn't remember that his last name was Utonium, and she's nervous about meeting a new family.

"You know, there really isn't any real reason to be nervous. The family is really nice, and I'm pretty sure that the girls will welcome you with warm arms." Berry looked up at him curiously,

"Do you know the family? Maybe you could introduce me to them?" She said hopefully, looking back up into the clouds. She always loved clouds; she could sit and watch them for hours. Clouds are always moving, never stopping or speeding up, always on the move. Free to be as free as they want.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that the car stopped, until John got out of the car and opened to door for her. She snapped out of her thoughts, put her bag on, and got out the car. Walking behind him as he made his way up to the door.

As he reached out to the knob, the door swung open, showing a lady in her late twenties, smiling at her. She had bright sparkling blue eyes, and long flowing red hair. Slightly reminding her about Sara, although her hair was straight while Sara's was curly.

"Hey sweetie, my name is Emily and you must be the girl John told us about." Berry smiled and looked up at her

"My name is Berry" Emily smiled and showed them in, while walking into the living room she saw three other girls. The one dressed in pink and white, had long orange hair tied up in a ponytail, and bright rose pink eyes; she had an air of responsibility and leadership around her.

The girl next to her was wearing white and blue, and had bright sky blue eyes and sunny blond hair tied in low pigtails; she had an air of kindness to her along with a bubbly appearance. The last girl was dressed in green and black, and has short spikey black hair and lime green eyes; she had an air of mischief and protectiveness to her. Looking a bit closer, she noticed how they all looked similar to John.

"Are these your daughters?" She whispered to him, he smiled and nodded

"Berry I would like you to meet my daughters Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Girls I would like you to meet Berry; she'll be staying with us for a while"

…

The girls went up to the guest room, Berry's temporary room, and got to know each other better. She seemed to have a lot in common with them, and they became friends quickly. Although she wasn't into as much girl things as Blossom and Bubbles were, but they still had other things in common. Buttercup and her bonded over some of their common sports interests.

They actually seemed to be close enough to be considered cousins. They're looks matched at certain points of interests. Although they each seemed like nice enough people, they even agreed to showing her around Townsville, which she recently found out was where she was.

Around the time it was time for everyone to go to bed; John and Emily came in and had a small talk with Berry. Asking her how things went with the girls, and if everything was alright. After telling them everything was fine, John told her that she would be starting school on Monday with the girls.

Since it was only Saturday going on Sunday, she would be fine going back to school. Since Blossom and her sisters agreed to show her around town tomorrow, she didn't have much of anything else to do. As everyone went to sleep, Berry grabbed her phone and called her mom, telling her everything was fine, before she went to sleep.


	3. A Trip Around Town

Sorry it took me so long to update, my birthday was on the 17th, my friends on the 15th, 16th, and 18th. Pretty ironic right? Oh well, here's the next chapter. Read, Live, and Love Kitsunes!

* * *

><p>The next day the girls decided to go out and show Berry around town, before she went to school with them tomorrow. Bubbles was the first to wake up out of the girls, smiling at the chirping birds outside her window, she started to get ready for the day. After getting dressed, she went to check on Berry, since her sisters were getting ready themselves.<p>

Slowly opening the door to the purple eyed girl's room, Bubbles poked her head into the room. Sitting on the window seal, looking out the window. Bubbles walked over to her, noticing that she didn't notice her come in. She took a seat next to her, and smiling when she looked over at her.

"I came to tell you that to get ready, but I can now see that you're already ready." Bubbles said looking at Berry's outfit. Although it was simple, it still looked good on her. She's wearing a black half shirt, with the sleeves going to her elbows, purple acid wash shorts, and black boots.

"I get up when the sun comes up, I love clouds, and they look best at early morning and around night time." Berry explained, looking back up at the clouds. Bubbles smiled and excused herself before skipping out of the room, leaving Berry to look up at the clouds.

Bubbles happily made her way to her room, making her way to her desk. After digging through the drawers, she finally found what she was looking for. Just before she ran back out of her room, she stopped in front of her mirror, admiring her outfit choice for the day.

Bubbles had on a blue and white stripped sleeveless shirt, white skinny jeans, and blue knee high converse boots. She also had on a blue hat with a white ribbon, with her hair in low curly pigtails. Smiling, she walked out the room and headed towards Berry's rom. Bubbles walked over to her, since she was still sitting by the window.

"Even though your outfit is already cute, I think this would make it even better" Bubbles put a black hat on her head, her black and brown hair straightened under it. Berry put her hands on her head, feeling the hat, before getting up and looking in the mirror next to her door.

"Thanks Bubbles, this really does pull my outfit together" Berry smiled into the mirror, then turned to Bubbles who was walking over to the door.

"We better get going; Blossom and Buttercup are probably waiting for us." Berry nodded and followed Bubbles out her door.

…

"This is Townsville Market place, best place to get anything last minute" Blossom as they walked through the city. Looking around you could see all of the shops set up on the side of the street. Berry was deeply fascinated by everything going on around her; they never had anything like this in her hometown. Buttercup looked over at Berry's awestruck face,

"You know, not everything here is clothes. They have food venders down the street." Bubbles nodded, holding her stomach

"We should go by them, maybe skipping breakfast wasn't our brightest idea" Blossom agreed, and led them down the street.

"Does anything interesting happen around here?" Berry asked looking over at the girls with a curious face. Buttercup shrugged,

"Not much usually happens, although we do have a lot of attractions around here" Bubbles smiled brightly and walked over to stand in front of Berry

"Yeah they have all kinds of things going on around here! There's fairs going on, you could go to the carnival, or the waterpark! Oh and my personal favorite, if you go to Townsville hall, there might even be a contest you could enter, that takes place at the fairs!" Bubbles added cheerfully.

"You should come with us to the fair when it opens; it usually takes place in Townsville Central." Blossom said, walking up to a hot dog vender, getting everyone a hotdog.

"So what do you guys want to do while we're out?" Buttercup asked, taking a bite of her hotdog.

"Maybe we could go catch a movie or something?" Bubbles suggested, also taking a bite of her hotdog, while following after Berry and her sisters.

"It's such a beautiful day, why not just lay under the sun?" They all looked over to Blossom, who was walking away towards the city limits. "We could just relax and get to know each other better" Agreeing to her suggestion, they walked off, looking for a nice quiet place to talk.

…

They spent the next few hours lying under the sun, telling stories about themselves, laughing, and having a good time. They all seemed to get along with Berry well, enjoying themselves with their new friend. Berry in turn also enjoyed the girls time, getting past her shy-at-first nature, and having as much fun as she could.

By the time the sun started to set, the girls were heading home. Since they all had school tomorrow, they all went straight to bed after they took their showers. All except Berry, who stayed up after the girls went to bed. She just couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. Sighing, she got out from under her sheets and walked over and sat back on the windowsill.

"Something just doesn't feel right" she mumbled to herself, looking out the window and out up into the clouds. The clouds in the sky were being lit up by the full moon, casting light into her dark room. A tear almost escaped her eyes, but she quickly wiped it away.

The clouds surrounding the moon reminded her of her mom, she left her there alone and defenseless. Those men could easily track down where she lived and get her mom! With that thought running through her head, Berry quickly walked over to her desk and picked up her phone; noticing that she got a text message.

**_Berry sweetie, I know that you're probably worried about me. There is no need to be worried; I'm at my sister's house right now. You remember your Aunt Lauran right? I hope you stay safe, sweetie bye!_** Berry smiled at her mom's words and quickly sent a message back before going back to her bed, getting some well needed sleep.

_**Don't worry Mom I'm fine! I got to stay with John, he has three daughters, and they're really nice. I'm starting school tomorrow with them; wish me luck, bye Mom!**_


	4. New Friends, New Enemies Part 1

Sorry i havent uploaded in a while, i was busy to the max. School is a major pain, apparently teachers love to assign major projects/tests on the same day...but hey, you gotta love school right? heheh, nope. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! And always Read, Live, and Love Kitsunes!

Buttercup grumpily got out of bed and got ready for school. Even though she was happy that Berry was coming to school with them, she really didn't like Mondays. When she finished getting ready, she studied her look in the mirror. She's wearing white acid wash skinny jeans, a lime green half shirt, and her knee high green converse. Her hair was straightened, ending slightly under her shoulders.

Not that Buttercup cared too much about her outfit choices; she did at least give some thought into what she put on. After grabbing her headphones and phone, she walked out her room and downstairs, where she saw Bubbles and Blossom in the kitchen and Berry in the living room waiting for her. Grabbing an apple and her book bag, Buttercup made her way outside with Berry and her sisters following close behind.

After arriving at the school, Blossom told Berry that since she was a new student she'd have to stop by the front office. Blossom and her sisters lead the way to the front office, with Berry slowly walking behind them, still looking around the large school. When they made up to the front office they were met with a lady in her early thirties, sitting behind a desk.

"Excuse me Mrs. Jones we have a new student here with us today" Mrs. Jones looked up at Blossom then her eyes moved over to Berry.

"You must be Berry Smith, the girl's cousin. Nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Jones and here is your schedule and locker number and combination. Blossom, I assume that you and your sisters will be showing her around?" Blossom nodded as Berry grabbed the papers. They all walked out of the office and stood to the side of the door while Berry looked over her schedule, with Bubbles lightly looking over her shoulder.

"You have the same schedule as Buttercup, except when she has social studies you have art with me" Berry smiled back at Bubbles, as Blossom took the lead and walked down the halls.

"Class should be starting in about 5 minutes; we should go ahead and go to our first class." As they all walked towards the classroom, Berry noticed how almost everyone was looking at her. She started wondering if something was wrong with her outfit, so she looked down at it.

She's wearing a black shirt, with the sleeves ending at her elbows, with a purple broken heart on it, along with black short shorts, and purple converses. Also her hair was straightened down, and she was wearing the same hat Bubbles gave her yesterday. Buttercup noticed her looking down at her outfit, giving a small chuckle, she whispered over to her

"You're a new student, that's why everyone's looking at you." Berry looked over at Buttercup and smiled. Just as the moment ended they stopped at a few lockers, the girls unlocking theirs and put their bags away, grabbing books for their next class.

"Berry your locker is next to Bubbles, your combination should be on the paper" Blossom said, going through her locker. Berry walked over to her locker, looking at her paper, before unlocking her locker and putting her bag in.

"Don't worry about books, they'll give them to you when you get to class" Blossom explained, closing her locker. "Let's get going" They nodded, closed their lockers, and followed after Blossom heading to class.

…

"You must be the new student" Mr. Myers said as Berry walked into the class behind the girls "Glad to have you here, you can just take a seat in the back by the window" Berry nodded, walking over to the seat she was assigned. Since class hasn't started yet, there were only a few kids here.

When Berry sat down, she saw that the girls sit in the seats around her. Buttercup sitting next to her, Bubbles in front of her, and Blossom in front of Buttercup. Berry's eyes rolled over to the window, looking down at the front of the school where a few kids still lingered around. One small group caught her attention; it was a group of 4 boys.

The boys themselves weren't what caught her attention, but rather their looks. They looked exactly like her and the girls. One boy had long spikey red hair in a low ponytail, with a red hat over it; his hair was shadowing his eyes. Another one had spikey raven black hair, part of it covering his right eye. The one next to him had shaggy sunny blonde hair. The last one had messy black hair, part of them covering his eyes.

Besides the fact that she couldn't see their eyes, she still thought they looked cute. She looked over at Buttercup, who had her headphones in listening to music. Poking her in the shoulder, Buttercup took her headphones out and turned to face her.

"Hey Buttercup who are those boys out there?" Buttercup leaned forward in her seat, looking around Berry and out the window.

"Oh those boys," she started looking at the boys she was talking about "Those are the Jojo brothers, there in this class too. But I would stay clear of them, their girlfriends are maniacs" Bubbles turned around in her seat, now facing Berry

"They are beyond crazy, they practically scare off any girl who even looks at them or their boyfriends the wrong way" she added, now fully turned towards her.

"Well who are they?" Berry asked, slightly confused as to what's so scary about them. Blossom snorted, also turning in her seat to face Berry.

"Berserk, Brute, Brat, and Princess They look like bootleg copies of us, except we actually know how to dress" Blossom said referring to her and Bubbles' outfits.

Blossom had on a hot pink see-through shirt, a white tank top under, white short shorts, and pink sandals. Her hair was up in a high pony-tail held by a hot pink ribbon, her bangs ended slightly above her eyes, with curly strands framing her face.

Bubbles had on a white tank top, light blue short shorts, and matching light blue lace up sandals. She had her hair in low curly pigtails, held by blue ribbons. Before they could continue their conversation, the four boys that had been the starting topic of their conversation, walked into the room.

"The one in red is Brick, the one in green is Butch" Buttercup began, as they walked towards the back of the room.

"The one in blue is Boomer, and the one is purple is Blade. All of them are brothers" Blossom whispered back to her, finishing Buttercups short intro.

Just as they finished, said boys stopped in front of Bubbles and Blossom's desks. Now that they were up close, Berry could now see their eyes. Brick had blood red eyes, Butch had forest green eyes, Boomer had electric blue eyes, and Blade had deep purple eyes.

"So I see we have a new student" Brick said in a deep voice, slightly leaning against Blossom's desk. Blossom glared up at him,

"Yeah, what about it?" Butch took a step closer towards where Berry was sitting but didn't go past Buttercup's desk.

"We just wanted to say hey and welcome her to the school" he looked down and smirked at Buttercup, "Is it a crime to give someone a warm welcome?" Buttercup's eyes narrowed as she glared up at him

"It is when you're doing it" Beside them, Blade was watching Berry closely, something about her made him interested. Although he remained quiet and you could barely notice him, Berry was watching him out of the corner of her eyes. But before they could continue with their small banter, the Mr. Myers told everyone to take their seats so that he could start class.

Buttercup slightly leaned back in her chair, letting out a low sigh. _Only two more periods until lunch…two more after that until I can go home. _Her eyes shifted over to Berry, then at the Jojo's noticing Blade looking at Berry in the corner of his eyes.

_It's going to be a long day, especially since Blade now has his eye on Berry, which means Princess will make some big deal out of it._


End file.
